Tricks and Consequences
by Usa
Summary: This is the sequel to my first fic, Karate Class. You can find that at my site (http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/senshifanfiction/index.html) or listed here. This fic isn't one of my better works... ^^;
1. Default Chapter

Title: Tricks and Consequences Part 1  
Author: Usa  
E-mail Addy: Usako0@aol.com  
Rating: G  
Author's notes: This is the sequel to Karate Class (which was my first fic). You don't have to read that to understand this, but it'd be nice if you did... ^_^  
  
******************************  
Tricks and Consequences Part 1  
******************************  
  
"Are you certain Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen don't get along?" Reubeus asked.  
  
"Hai," Cooan replied, "you should have heard the way he treated her after they defeated Karate!"  
  
"Hmm...maybe we should lure this Tuxedo Kamen into a trap and keep him there while I trick Sailor Moon into believing I'm him. That way I'll be able to attack!  
  
~~~~~  
"Why did you call us here so early on a Sunday morning, Rei-chan?" Usagi whined.  
  
"Shut up, Odango Atama! I've been feeling a really bad disturbance. I was checking the fire and it kept showing Tuxedo Kamen-sama. I have no idea why though."  
  
"Maybe we should go to Mamoru-san's apartment and see if he's all right."  
  
"You guys go on, I don't want to see Mamo-chan right now," Usagi said quietly.  
  
"Come on, Usagi-chan.   
  
"Maybe it would be better if she stayed here," Luna said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"He's not here," Minako said.  
  
"Wonderful observationist," Rei said saracstically.  
  
Minako just stuck her tongue out at her. "Let's get back to the Shrine," Makoto suggested.  
  
~~~~~   
  
Artemis decided to wait at Hikawa Shrine with Usagi. The two were getting a bit jumpy. "Did you hear that, Artemis?"   
  
"Yeah. Wait here, I'll check it out." Five minutes later, Artemis returned. "I didn't see anyone but I have this really bad feeling."  
  
"So do I!" With a nod from the white cat, Usagi held up her henshin brooch. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"   
  
After her transformation, Sailor Moon, headed to the center of the Shrine.   
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama! Nani? What's going on?"  
  
There is a slight glint of hatred in his eyes that Sailor Moon doesn't see. "I'm not sure, but I need you to come with me," he said, holding his hand out to her.  
  
Sailor Moon asked, taking his hand, "Where?   
  
"HERE!" In a flash of light Sailor Moon saw that she wasn't holding Tuxedo Kamen's hand anymore  
  
"W-Who are you?"  
  
"I am Reubeus..."  
  
~~~~~   
  
"Artemis, Artemis! Wake up."   
  
Artemis shrieked as he woke up. "Usagi-chan!"  
  
"What happened, Artemis?" Luna asked.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen came in, took Sailor Moon's hand and they disappeared.   
  
Ami's eyes widened. "Disappeared?   
  
Artemis nodded. "As in 'poof'."   
  
Ami began typing furiously away at her computer. "Minna, I have a trace on them. Lets transform and teleport right away!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power..."  
  
"Mars Star Power..."  
  
"Jupiter Star Power..."  
  
"Venus Star Power..."  
  
...Make Up!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Never heard of you!" Reubeus smacked her across the face. "Itai! Ne, I was just stating a fact! Well, I am the pretty suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
"Lovely speech, Sailor Moon, but here's the deal." He pointed to Tuxedo Kamen. "Either he dies, or you die."  
  
"I don't think so!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter. Supreme Thunder!  
  
"Nice shot dear but it just grazed my shoulder." Reubeus knocked Jupiter down with an attack.  
  
"Burning Mandala!"  
  
"You didn't even singe me, Mars!" he said with a laugh.  
  
"I'll teach to mess with my friends! Bubbles Spray!"  
  
"I can't see anything!"  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
Reubeus laughed again. "You missed, Venus."  
  
Usagi was angry. "Leave my friends alone! If you let them and Tuxedo Kamen go, you can have me!   
  
"Sailor Moon, no!"  
  
"Very well," Reubeus replied. With a wave of his hand only Sailor Moon remained.  
  
~~~~~   
  
"What happened? Why are we back here?"  
  
"Sailor Moon," Venus said.  
  
"We have to do something and fast," Luna exclaimed.  
  
Jupiter nodded. "You're right but I want to know why Mamoru is treating Usagi-chan the way he is!"  
  
~~~~~~   
  
"So, why did you pick Earth?"  
  
"What do you care, you're going to die?"  
  
"Well, that's why I want to know!" Usagi said.  
  
"I'm from the future of this town."  
  
"Wait, seems kind of weird that you want to destroy us, we are your future."  
  
"No, you see, this city, Crystal Tokyo, will not be run by us. It will be run by some Moon Princess." Usagi pulled out her Moon Sceptor. "That will not work normally in here, Sailor Moon. I must warn you, it has a much stronger force, you could be killed."  
  
"What do you care, you were going to kill me anyway!"  
  
Voices could be heard from far away, "Sailor Planet Attack!"  
  
"Looks like the party is over. Moon Princess Halation!" It didn't work. "Nani yo?"  
  
"I'm getting weaker because of your friends. I'll be back Sailor Moon!" With the little energy he had left, he zapped her in the head. "Too bad you may not remember me..."  
  
~~~~~   
  
Rei looked confused. "What's the deal with these guys? Lately they've been nailing Sailor Moon full force."   
  
"Well, I'm sure they're rather angry at her," Luna replied.  
  
"Hai, but what about us? Why don't they attack us as much?" Minako wanted to know.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen spoke up, "They're working on her weaknesses. They must have had someone watching last time..."  
  
"...and learned that you're her number one weakness," Jupiter finished.  
  
"Minna! She's waking up!"   
  
"Maybe you should go," Artemis said to Tuxedo Kamen, who nodded and left.  
  
"Sailor Moon, daijobu?" Luna asked.  
  
"Nani? Who is Sailor Moon?"   
  



	2. Part 2

Title: Tricks and Consequences Part 2  
Author: Usa  
E-mail addy: Usako0@aol.com  
Disclaimer: All characters are property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kondasha Ltd, TOEI Animations, and Bandai Entertainment.  
Notes: Look for the prequel, Karate Class, available on my site (as well as fanfiction.net)   
Site: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/senshifanfiction/index.html  
  
******************************  
Tricks and Consequences Part 2  
******************************  
  
  
"Who's Sailor Moon?" Luna stared at her in shock. "And why am I talking to a cat?"  
  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
  
"Who's joking, I've really never heard of Sailor Moon."  
  
"You just don't remember?" Rei asked. "Look at your outfit."  
  
Usagi looked at it. "What am I wearing!?"  
  
"How are we going to explain this one to her parents?" Makoto asked.  
  
~~~~~   
  
"Tsukino-san, how is Usagi-chan feeling?"  
  
"Much better, Minako-san. Her headache is gone. The doctor doesn't know if the amnesia is permanent or not."  
  
"May we see her?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sure, go right on up."  
  
"Arigatou," Makoto replied.  
  
~~~~~   
  
*You have to remember, Usagi-chan... That man will pay for this!* Luna thought to herself.  
  
"Too bad you can't really talk, neko-chan. You could probably help me out here." There was a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi!" Rei said. "Remember us?"  
  
"Gomen, I don't."  
  
"I'm Rei. This is Mako-chan, Minako-chan, and Ami-chan."  
  
"And this is my cat Artemis. Our cats love to play together," Minako said with a smile. Luna and Artemis gave her a look when she said "play together".  
  
"I wish I could remember something. It feels like my brains have been scrambled."  
  
"Ne, would you like to come out for a walk?" Makoto asked. "Maybe that could help jog your memory."  
  
"All right."  
  
~~~~~   
  
"We've been walking for hours and my memories still aren't jogged," Usagi said with a sight.  
  
Mamoru ran up to the girls. "How are you feeling, Usagi?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Mamoru was shocked since no one had informed him of the situation. "What happened?"  
  
"Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan has amnesia," Ami replied.  
  
"Nani? Oh, because of... The girls nodded and they all sat in silence.   
  
Luna said to Artemis quietly, "Maybe we should have them transform in front of Usagi-chan.   
  
"Do you think that's wise? What if she doesn't remember still? She'll know their identities."  
  
"I don't think we have much of a choice."  
  
Artemis nodded then tapped Minako's foot  
  
"We have to tell you who we are, who you are, Usagi-chan. Hopefully, it will help you to remember. Venus Star Power, Make Up!  
  
"Don't be scared. Mars Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"We're here for you always... Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"And forever! Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
Usagi stared at them. "We are the Sailor Senshi. We protect the world from evil. We fight with Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess Serenity!  
  
"Usagi-chan, say, 'Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!'  
  
Usagi jumped up at the talking cat and shouted, "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!   
  
After she transformed to Sailor Moon, she noticedTuxedo Kamen. "Who are you? What's going on?"  
  
"Usagi-chan," Ami said, "you're Sailor Moon! No one knows but us. Do you remember anything?"  
  
"What do I do to help?"  
  
Luna jumped onto her shoulder. "Think. Imagine in your mind what Sailor Moon would say and do."  
  
"I am the pretty suited soldier of... of what? Of love and justice...?" The Senshi nodded. "Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Usagi! Welcome back!"  
  
"Nani yo! What happened?"  
  
"Calm down, Sailor Moon, we'll explain everything," Jupiter said with a laugh.  
  
~~~~~   
  
"So, let me get this straight. I forgot who I was and you guys jogged my memories. Then how come I don't remember fighting that guy?"  
  
"He's probably made sure you wouldn't remember what he told you. At least, not for a while," Artemis spoke up.   
  
Usagi nodded. "Okay! Now, who wants an ice cream sundae!"  
  
"We have a test in History tomorrow, Usagi-chan." Ami pointed out.  
  
"Ew! Couldn't we just say I still have amnesia?"  
  
"Oi..." everyone muttered.   
  



End file.
